


Twice Forgotten

by Fanficluv



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficluv/pseuds/Fanficluv
Summary: This is a tiny little drabble idea that could be expounded upon. I have no immediate plan to continue/create an actual fic for this as I have never posted a story before.





	Twice Forgotten

"What are you doing out here?" Ansel asked.

Jeremy tipped his head back as he drank from the paper covered bottle in his hand. "Everybody important in my life has forgotten me." His words were slurred the slightest bit and his hair fell across his face as he turned to look them in the eye. "If I'm gonna go through this shit again it sure as hell won't be sober."


End file.
